Secrets Revealed
by TeeN-TitaN-FaN-NumbeR-92392
Summary: Begins with a big change in Beastboy that leads all titans feeling the need to reveal their pasts and secrets. Old rivals return and a certain bat just might pop up.


Disclaimer: I would be a way better writer if I owned Teen titans.

My second story R&R, please.

Beastboy let out an irrated sigh as he left the main room, which was full of laughter. He trudged slowly to his own room. He had made a fool of himself yet again, just to make his friends laugh. That's all he was, he was just the comic relief. Yet he was so important at the same time. Without a comic relief there was no relief from the real world and life itself. Laughter was something that was important. Yet the comic relief always paid the price, he was never taken seriously. There was a time he was serious when the Doom patrol needed his help, yet again, no one took him seriously and they went through more trouble than necessary trying to defeat the Brotherhood of evil.

He finally reached his room and watched as it opened automatically for him. He walked in making sure it was locked. He looked around his room, it was messy but he was just too lazy to clean it. Not that he liked it this way… like his friends most likely thought. He remembered his mother always nagging him about cleaning his room. He smiled sadly at the thought of his mother. Maybe he would clean his room… for his mother, but for now he was going to rest. Sadly he knew by tomorrow his heart would forgive his friends and he would be happy yet again just to be with them. If only he could learn to hold a grudge to show them that he could be serious and that he was more than just the comic relief. He sighed softly as he laid down on his bed, letting the darkness take over him plunging him into his dreams that were often to real for his liking…

He woke up not knowing what time it was, or even what time he went to bed. His alarm clock was hidden somewhere among the piles of clothes and other personal belongings. He sat up slowly stretching before forcing himself out of bed. Usually he was almost always the last to wake up, either him or Starfire. Robin was always the first to wake up followed by Cyborg or Raven and then either him or Starfire. He unlocked his door using the panel to the right side of his door and walked out. It looked kind of dark around the tower and he could hear nothing. He walked to the main room to find it empty along with the kitchen. Curiosity finally got to him and he looked over to the oven clock. He stared at it, rubbing his eyes. "Six in the morning… I'm never up this early" he mumbled in disbelief.

He took this chance though to get started on cleaning his room. He walked back into his room and stared at everything. He sighed 'Where to begin…' he thought. He decided he would start with all his laundry. He took all his dirty clothes and started putting them in a pile then took all his clean clothes and folded them, putting them into his dresser. He opened his closet door to put some of his clothes into his closet but was soon buried in all of the things he had shoved in it from the years he had lived here. He pushed his way out and sighed. "Man how did I let this get like this?" he asked himself. He shoved everything out of his closet and put his clothes on coat hangers and settled them into his closet. He shut it and took all his dirty clothes and put them in a hamper he had found.

He then went back to the kitchen and grabbed some garbage bags then walked back into his room. He started picking up pieces of garbage he found. Like wrappers, old pieces of what was once food, old things he never used, and clothes that didn't fit him or had holes. After that he took care of the garbage bags and looked around his room. It was actually pretty clean now. He went through the rest of his things that he didn't want to get rid of. He found a picture of him and his parents, which he put on his desk that was by his bed. He set up his alarm clock and put that on his desk. He found a lot of his dad's research books and his notes from the experiment. He found a chemistry set his father had gotten him for his birthday the year they died. He set it all on his desk. After that there wasn't much of anything else in his room, he went and grabbed the vacuum cleaner, quickly vacuuming his room and then put it away.

He stood and admired his work; his room was spotless now. He then decided to go through the drawers in his desk. He sat down in his chair and opened up the first one to his right. In it he found some files about some of what his father did. In the drawer to his left he found an album of pictures from when he lived in Africa with his parents up to the last day his parents were alive. He put the books and notes in with the other files. He sighed and got up, he pushed his chair in and looked at the clock. It was now 8:00… about the time he woke up. He made his way to the main room.

He came in to be greeted by the usual. Cyborg was making breakfast while Robin talked to him and Raven reading one of her books while sipping her tea at the counter, Starfire wasn't up yet.

Robin turned around and saw him. "Hey, morning Beastboy" he said to him.

"Hey" Beastboy said with a smile, he went and got a glass of soymilk then sat down across from Raven, Robin sitting down next to him after he finished his conversation with Cyborg. He sipped on his milk not even bothering Raven by trying to get her to smile like he usually did.

Raven looked over at him noting that he wasn't bothering her like usual, but she shrugged it off, she wanting to take that as a good thing right now.

By the time Beastboy finished his milk Starfire was talking to Robin and Cyborg was done making breakfast. Beastboy stood and started to make his.

"Boyfriend Robin, did I miss the argument between friend Beastboy and Cyborg" Starfire asked innocently used to watching them fight each morning about who gets to cook first and who's food is better.

"Um no Star, actually they didn't… fight…. at all" Robin said as this all just sunk in.

Cyborg was the second to realize this. "Yeah that's right! What's up BB you ok?" he asked turning to Beastboy.

"Yes, I just don't see any reason to fight over which food is better. Everyone has their own opinion on what they like more and I decided to let you make your food first, Cyborg, because frankly no one else likes my food." He said bluntly making all of the titans stare at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked turning around to look at them.

"You actually sounded smart" Raven said raising an eyebrow at him.

"So, just because I don't go around acting like smart doesn't mean I'm not." He said to defend himself.

"How much, exactly, do you know that you haven't showed or told us" Robin asked honestly curious to know just how much the youngest member of the titans knew.

Beastboy shrugged. "I know more about animals than any of you combined and I know a few things about chemistry… Though I never got too far into it…" he said muttering the last part thoughtfully.

They all stared at him trying to believe what he just said.

"Excuse me but what is chemistry?" Starfire asked with a confused expression.

Robin and Cyborg both went to explain when Beastboy cut in, "The science of the composition, structure, properties, and reactions of matter, especially of atomic and molecular systems." Beastboy said almost automatically.

This time all of the titans stared wide-eyed at Beastboy.

Raven was the first to recover. "Um, Beastboy… if you don't mind me asking just how do you know all of this?" she asked completely mind boggled.

Beastboy shrugged. "My parents used to be scientists and we moved to Africa when I was young, so there wasn't much education. My parents took on the responsibility to teach me and my father tended to teach me a lot of chemistry and biology." He said to them.

Cyborg looked at him for a moment. "So they could teach you that but they couldn't teach you rocket science!" Cyborg exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

Beastboy laughed remembering when they were stranded on that planet. "Dude, my dad knew nothing about rocket science… actually it was his weak point." Beastboy said smiling as he finished cooking his food.

Everyone stopped for the moment and ate; letting the information they had just found out soak in.

Beastboy sat down and began eating noticing the glances he would get every once in a while from one of the titans.

After they were all done they insisted Beastboy should tell them more about himself, for they were all curious to know of this other side Beastboy had, even Raven.

They dragged him to the couch and sat him down, the rest of them gathering around him.

Raven was the first to speak, "So how much science do you know?" she asked him, all the titan's staring at him expectantly.

"Well… I know Chemistry, Biology, and Astronomy. I also know a little bit of Earth science as well, though. I'm not really crazy about Biology but my father always wanted me to learn it, so I did. He wanted me to know everything about it like he did so both my parents taught me more science than anything else but I still got the basics of math, English, and history. So before they died I was almost at a high school level in science and at a middle school level in the rest of the subjects by the time I was seven, which was the year they died." He told them carefully.

They all stared at him trying to believe it, but finding it pretty hard.

"That's…" Cyborg started but had no other words to say.

Beastboy nodded holding back a sigh. "I know it's unbelievable but it's true. The only problem I ever had was even though they taught me English, they only taught me how to read and write it. They didn't teach me how to say it because we moved to Africa when I was five so I knew Basic English but then it got covered with the language of the village. Since they knew they would be there for a long time, we had moved there for a project, they found no need to teach me how to say English but instead to teach me how to speak in a different language, the language the rest of the village would be saying. So therefore after they died I didn't know where to go but the village leader told me they came from the Americans so I got on a plane and went there. When I got there it was weird I could barely understand anyone only basic words like: 'I, am, and'. Things like that, it sounded like a familiar language to me but I could only speak in the language I was taught. So I had wandered around in I think it was the city next to Gotham, I wasn't sure I couldn't find a sign telling me where I was. Of course people stared as well, because I was green and everything. It was tough but after about a year I ran into the Doom Patrol and they took me in as their own." He said to them hoping to have covered all their questions.

Unfortunately Raven still had more questions, "What was the language the village spoke?" she asked him the titans were all sitting there soaking up the information being told.

"The language was Latin, they were the only tribe in Africa to use it. They used it because they didn't trust other tribes and therefore didn't want those tribes to know what they were saying… of course the traders of the tribe could speak the different language's necessary but I only needed to learn the one." He said to them.

After he had finished talking Raven, Cyborg, and Robin all stared at him while Starfire looked confused. "YOU KNOW LATIN" The three said all at once. Latin was a difficult language to come by unless you went to school and learned it… not many people knew how to say or read it anymore.

Beastboy looked at them sheepishly. "Yes I know Latin and there was always one saying my mom would tell me when things stared to get tough it was: "ad astra per aspera".

It meant "To the stars through difficulty"…" he told them softly.

_**IMPORTANT: I know what most of you must be thinking. "Latin? No one speaks Latin much less some village in Africa. Well I just want to say that I don't care if no one in Africa speaks Latin. I'm using it because I'm learning it in school right now and it's the only language I know of and can use properly.**_

I decided this would be a good place to end it. Review my story and tell me how I did. The more reviews I get the more I'll be willing to update.


End file.
